Le champ de bataille
by MillyBlueBird
Summary: Teddy Lupin et Aponi Green étaient deux adolescents normaux. Du moins, en apparence, les deux enfants avaient été marqués. Cette marque les obligera à une chose : mourir. Erreur ? Peut-être. L'erreur d'un fils ? Toujours. (UA)


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Nota bene :** Ne tiens pas en compte l'épilogue. Scène sans suite.

* * *

Un champ de bataille, des hommes, des femmes et des choix.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi eux ? Ils n'avaient rien demandé. Leur destin était-il si noir ? Leur destin était-il déjà écrit ? La mort était-il la seule issue pour que la Terreur soit vaincue.

Teddy n'avait rien demandé, Aponi l'avait rien demandé, c'était par hasard que les deux adolescents s'étaient vus obligés de choisir un camp, leur camp. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient dû faire ! Ils étaient nés en période de guerre, ils avaient grandi en période de paix et les voilà, à quinze ans à peine, sur le champ de bataille.

Ce n'était pas normal de revivre cela.

Même les Moldus, du moins dans la plupart des pays, ne se tiraient plus dessus...

Aponi était dans les premières lignes, baguette à la main, prête à mourir s'il le fallait. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle le disait elle-même.

Teddy était à l'arrière, son parrain refusait qu'il avance plus, qu'il se batte jusqu'à mourir... comme ses propres parents. L'Auror avait fait un plan, un plan pour vaincre et se sauver, sauver Teddy. La vie de l'un était tracée comme celle d'Harry Potter, trente-deux ans plus tôt.

Aponi était seule devant tout un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne qui avait dû reculée, face à un qui en comptait le triple. Elle était prête depuis des mois, elle savait quoi faire. Alexander Jedusor, l'homme de la Terreur, celui qui se disait héritier de Voldemort, était devant elle. Le sort quitta leur bouche au même moment :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Leurs deux baguettes s'unifient, un combat de force commença. La baguette de Jedusor prit le dessus. Teddy se retenu de l'aider. Elle devra mourir en première... Mourir. Ce mot était horrible. Aponi ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne devait pas. Harry lui avait promis qu'elle ne mourra pas si elle n'en avait pas envie.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux fortement, il ne voulait pas la voir mourir.

_._

_C'est une douce matinée de Mars, Aponi était dehors alors qu'une fine poudreuse était tombé cette nuit. Ses cheveux noirs virevoltaient dans les airs, tels les ailes fluides d'un aigle. Elle resserra sa cape en regardant le lac, calme et paisible. Il brisa accidentellement une vielle branche en marchant dessus, elle se retourna de suite en le menaçant de sa baguette._

_« Oh, c'est toi, remarqua-t-elle en baissant sa baguette. »_

_Ses yeux transpiraient de la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulée ses dernières semaines._

_« Il y a un souci, Teddy ? Le professeur Po… »_

_« Non, » le coupa-t-il « rien. Je… je voulais juste te voir. »_

_Elle ne dit rien. Elle se retourna vers l'étendu de l'eau. L'adolescent réprima un frisson et alla à sa hauteur pour lui aussi observer. Il savait à quoi elle pensait, tout le monde pensait la même chose, tout le monde savait…_

_« Aponi, je… »_

_Il se tu. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Aponi n'était pas comme lui, elle n'était pas aussi… elle était tellement solitaire ! Elle ne partageait rarement ses sentiments, ses propres sentiments… Comment allait-il lui avouer qu'il…_

.

« As-tu peur ? » demanda l'ennemi, « est-ce qu'Aponi Green a peur de mourir ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne répondait jamais au attaque verbale. Son faisceau de lumière avança vers l'héritier, prouvant sa détermination et sa colère contre l'homme. Il lui avait volé son enfance ainsi que son adolescence de surcroît. Il avait décidé de sa destinée avant même qu'elle ne sache faire un pas en avant.

Elle haïssait cet homme.

Elle lui fera payer pour ses quinze années de peur, de crainte et de combats !

_Aponi avait cinq ans, elle venait tout juste de les fêter. Sa maman avait eu l'air si triste quand elle avait soufflé ses bougies, elle s'était retenu de pleurer, ses yeux avaient brillés tout le long du repas son père avait été sérieux, pas un mot, pas une blague Willy, son grand frère, avait été aussi grave, il avait regardé ses doigts, dix doigts._

_« A partir de demain, tu viendras dans la salle d'entrainement avec ton frère, Aponi. »_

_Elle avait sauté de joie, elle allait enfin entrer dans l'ancre secrète de son père et de son frère !_

_Le lendemain, elle avait déchanté et aurait préféré ne jamais y entrer._

_Pendant les neuf années qui suivirent ses cinq ans, elle s'entraina dur avec son frère à diverses façons de se défendre. Dès qu'elle put utiliser sa magie, elle apprit l'art des duels. Si son père avait l'air fier de ses enfants et surtout de sa fille unique, son frère avait toujours eut l'air si… malheureux. Il avait peur pour elle, elle l'avait compris trop tard, quand il a fallu que leurs parents meurent par sa faute… depuis, plus jamais son frère n'avait eu un sourire, même en dehors de la salle d'entrainement._

_._

Elle sembla flancher, elle devait mourir. Le combat avait trop duré.

Teddy retenu son souffle quand le minuscule balle jaune gagna du terrain vers Aponi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer l'épaule de son filleul, il n'aurait jamais dû voir sa meilleure amie mourir.

Willy serra les dents et se prépara à affronter le pire. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Aponi souhaite revenir.

Tout le monde vu le corps de l'adolescente s'écroulait au sol, sans une grâce que la mort aurait pu apporter. Ses cheveux lui recouvrirent le visage, elle n'était plus qu'une forme noir informe.

On hurla de joie derrière Alexander Jedusor, ils avaient vaincu l'Aigle !

Devant eux, les visages se défirent, les larmes coulèrent.

« Aponi, » fit la voix suppléante de Teddy quand il tomba à genoux.

Un cri se fit entendre ! Les Mangemorts allèrent se mêler à leur adversaire. Le combat commença de nouveau, encore trois héros n'était pas tombée : Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter pour avoir tué Voldemort et Neville Londubat pour y avoir contribué. Alexander Elvis Jedusor voulait vengeance.

Teddy courra à travers les duels pour se pencher sur le corps inerte de son ami. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui jeter un sort de protection.

Elle était morte, mais elle ne sera pas souillée.

A présent, c'était à lui.

« Ted Remus Lupin, fils d'un loup-garou et d'une Métamorphomage. Intéressant, » siffla une voix grave, « à ton tour, non ? »

Alexander n'attendit pas.

Teddy tomba raide mort.

Deux enfants décédés pour la paix.

Sauf que cela ne sera pas ainsi…

.

_Aponi s'était retrouvé dans un endroit calme et blanc, trop blanc à son goût. Elle reconnut le lieu comme son dortoir à Poudlard. C'était calme, aucun son ne venait de la Salle Commune._

_Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit, son lit. Elle regarda vers la petite fenêtre. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devrait-elle sortir. Elle tourna vers la porte lumineuse qui ne fessait que lui tendre les bras. Mourir ou vivre ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle devait renaitre, elle le devait, elle devait aider les autres à détruire ce Mage Noir. _

_Un Mage Noir bien idiot. Suivre les traces de son père, refaire les mêmes erreurs. Tel était l'Homme, à refaire les erreurs, toujours les mêmes à des époques différentes._

_Elle n'avait peut-être pas survécu à un sort de la Mort comme le professeur Potter, mais elle avait été marquée, marquée par une simple marque, un sort enfantin. Une erreur._

_« Encore à réfléchir, Miss Green. »_

_Elle ne sursauta même plus à la voix, alors qu'elle semblait à le voir dans son portrait, elle le vu en… chair et en os !_

_« Eh bien, Miss Green, êtes-vous surpris ? »_

_« Vous êtes mieux en relief qu'en peinture. »_

_« Merci, jeune fille, » dit-il ironiquement, « heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! » Il reprit un air un peu plus sérieux. « Que faites-vous encore ici ? Votre esprit était-il toujours en train de réfléchir où allait alors que votre choix est déjà décidé ? »_

_Elle leva les yeux. Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur._

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Ce n'est pas une réponse. »_

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

_« C'est un bon début, vous me ferez presque pleurer… si j'étais Minerva. »_

_Elle ne releva pas. « Mais je ne veux pas vivre. »_

_« Vous voulez vaguer ici ? »_

_« Comment est la mort ? »_

_« Pire que tout. »_

_« Comment cela ? »_

_« Ne cherchez pas, jeune fille. Retournez-vous battre, bon sang ! »_

_« Voldemort fait la guerre, là-haut ? »_

_« Non » grimaça l'ancien professeur « il… je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ce qu'il se passe derrière la lumière. » Aponi alla répliquer « mais cela se passe mieux que je l'avais imaginé. »_

_« Cela fait mal ? »_

_« Vous êtes morte déjà. »_

_« Je n'ai pas mal. »_

_« Vous avez votre réponse. »_

_« Vous avez retrouvé les Maraudeurs et Lily ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander, curieuse._

_« Par mon plus grand bonheur et malheur, » soupira Severus, « à croire que la Mort ne vous tue pas assez. »_

_« Mes parents… »_

_« Vos parents sont… loin de tout et bien. Allez donc vous battre ! Où est passé votre courage de Gryffondor ? »_

_Elle riait. Elle riait ! « Mon dortoir n'était-il pas à votre goût ? »_

_« Je suis heureux que tout cela soit blanc et non rouge et or ! Par Merlin, merci. »_

_Elle réfléchit. Vivre ou mourir. Elle se leva._

_« Ne faites pas le mauvais choix, Aponi. »_

_« Savez-vous ce que veut dire _Aponi_ ? »_

_« Je vais bientôt le savoir. »_

_« Papillon. Cela veut dire papillon. »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« Un papillon est libre, professeur Rogue. Libre comme l'air. » Elle prit une grande gorgée d'air. Respirait-elle, au fait ? Elle ne savait pas. « Bonne vie, Severus. A bientôt, ne vous perdez plus dans le château, c'est fâcheux. »_

_Elle disparut._

_« Vivez, enfant, vivez. »_

_._

_Quand Teddy vu le sort, il connaissait déjà son sort._

_Etonnement. Etonnement était le mot parfait pour dire son état quand il se retrouva au bord du lac de Poudlard._

_« Tu es si grand. »_

_Il bondit à l'entend de la voix. Il se tourna vers deux adultes, une femme aux cheveux violets et un homme brun à l'air malade. Il ferma ses yeux. Ses parents, il était devant ses parents._

_« Tu es courageux, mon chéri. »_

_Sa mère s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Il eut cru d'avoir avoir une douche froide mais rien. Il pouvait… Il pouvait la toucher. Il pouvait_ la_ toucher. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son père faire de même._

_« Qu'as-tu fais, encore, Teddy ? »_

_Il frissonna, son père…_

_« J'ai fait ce que j'ai dû faire. »_

_« Tu as été merveilleux. Je suis fier de t'avoir comme fils. »_

_« Papa… » Il sentait les larmes venir._

_« Tu vivras, fils. »_

_« Remus ! »_

_« Oh je peux bien reprendre une… »_

_« Non ! » coupa sa mère._

_Sa maman. Son papa._

_« Aponi… » susurra-t-il._

_« … ne mourra pas. Toi aussi si tu le décide. »_

_Il se tourna vers la Grande Porte qui brillait de mille feux. Elle l'appelait…_

_« Laisses ton passée ici, tu ne pourras rien pour nous, Teddy. Tu as toute la vie devant toi, nous non, » déclara Nymphadora, dont les cheveux viré aux gris._

_« Et puis, il y a Aponi. »_

_« Ap… Que veux-tu dire, papa ? »_

_« Je veux dire qu'on a beau être mort et enterré, on te surveille de là-haut… du moins, quand James ou Sirius ne font pas leur connerie… enfin, je ne suis pas aveugle et ta mère non plus. Personne ne l'est à part vous deux. »_

_« Tu… vous… sa… mais… »_

_« Cela se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure, chéri. Tu l'aimes et elle… »_

_« Non. »_

_« Elle t'aime. Votre destin était de mourir, elle ne voulait pas perdre et te faire perdre. Je suis une femme et je sais voir quand une autre aime un homme, surtout quand celui-ci est mon fils ! »_

_Il rit, il riait nerveusement._

_« Elle est si… »_

_« Irrésistible ? Nous ne dirons rien le temps que nous ne serons pas grands-parents avant cinq ou dix ans ! »_

_Les joues du garçon devinrent aussi rouges que ces cheveux sous le rire de son père lui-même sous la mine désespérer de sa femme._

_« Que dois-je faire pour… »_

_« Juste faire le choix. »_

_« Je vous aime, papa, maman. »_

_« Nous aussi, Teddy. »_

_« Nous veillons toujours sur toi, sur vous deux. »_

_Teddy n'était plus là, les deux parents se tendirent par la taille et se regardèrent dans les yeux._

_« Ces enfants, va ! » fit Remus._

_« Ils sont les enfants de leurs parents… »_

.

Ce fut en même temps que les deux adolescents reprirent leur respiration et que leur cœur battu de nouveau.

« Vivant ? »

« Vivante. Prêt ? »

« Prêt ! »

La surprise fut totale.

L'attaque tout autant.

L'effet fut le bon.

Alexander Elvis Jedusor n'était plus.

Et la paix reprit son cours.

Les morts du Mal étaient nombreux, mais la Lumière en comptait moins.

La taille ne fessait pas la force.

La petite armée avait vaincu la grande.

Seulement deux morts… deux morts qui venaient de revivre.

« Aponi ? » appela Teddy, elle le regarda. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

Faites l'amour, et non la guerre.

Ils le feront.

Vivre et mourir.

Ils avaient testé la Mort.

A présent, cela sera la vie.

A la vie, à la mort, l'amour sera là.

Le champ de bataille n'y était plus.


End file.
